It is recommended that children should brush their teeth for at least 45-60 seconds, and adults for at least 90 to 120 seconds. Most people, especially children, do not brush their teeth for a sufficient period of time to obtain maximum benefit, and moreover have difficulty accurately estimating the time necessary to brush the teeth.
There is a need for toothpastes comprising films, which deliver a color change signal after brushing for appropriate period of time, and optionally deliver an active ingredient during the brushing period; thereby encouraging users to brush their teeth for a longer period of time.